


Oops

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airports, Cars, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Swearing, idk - Freeform, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I thought this was my friend's car, but you're not my friend' au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

‘Where r u bitch?’

Typical; after several horrendous hours of flying and sitting around in airports, Eren was late to pick him up. Man did his life suck.

‘Calm ur tits horseface. C u in 5.’

He just couldn’t believe he’d flown all the way from his family in France just to see Eren. In LA. Several hours was an understatement; he’d been travelling for more than a day. He supposed Reiner and Bertholdt were there, and Armin and Mikasa. It would be nice to meet up with the guys again, seeing as they hadn’t had a proper get together since university. So he waited. He waited an entire eight and a half minutes when a vaguely familiar blue car pulled up. He opened the boot, stuffed his case in, and hurried around to the passenger seat.

“You motherfucking twat - I cannot fucking believe you! Jesus fuck, you know I’ve been waiting half a fucking hour? I swear to fucking god, you have to be the biggest fucking dick I know, I fucking– you’re… you’re not Eren…”

The guy sat next to him swallowed, looking slightly horrified, “Dude… you realise there are more words in the English language than ‘fuck,’ right?”

Sweet Jesus was he pretty; tanned, broad shoulders, the darkest eyes Jean had ever seen – and covered in freckles. Hot damn, if Jean had to get into anyone’s car by accident, he was glad it was this angel.

He had never felt so mortified in all the twenty four years of his life, “man, I am so fucking sorry – you’re car looks like my fucking friend’s, and-”

The guy chuckled slightly, cutting off his rambling, “it’s fine. Really, you don’t need to apologise.”

Oh man, his smile could cure world hunger. Jean was at a loss for words, “Still man, I just got into your fucking car and started shouting at you – you seem really nice, you don’t fucking deserve that – and you’re probably here to pick up you fucking girlfriend or something, but I’m still going to ask if you’re single, because holy fucking damn are you hot – shit!” He looked up at the guy and bit his lip, “I… I said that out loud. Fucking hell what is wrong with me…”

The other guy frowned at him, “Uh, well you swear a lot and don’t recognise your own friend, so that’s two things.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry about the swearing! I swear I’ll try harder man, I’m so fucking sorry about this.”

The other guy’s eyebrows went up further every time Jean swore. It was obvious that trying wasn’t going to change much. He sighed heavily, “I’m picking up my friends in a few minutes, not my girlfriend, and-“

Jean unbuckled the seatbelt, interrupting him, “yeah, I know – I’ll get out. As I said, really fucking-“

“Would you let me finish?!” Jean froze, sitting back in his seat. “Thank you. I was about to say, ‘and I don’t have one.’ Because I’m gay. And, incidentally, single.”

“Oh my fucking god. Are you saying that you’re fucking into the guy who burst into your car, insulted you, and then asked if you’re single?”

He nodded, then suddenly looked out the window before turning back to Jean, “My friends are here, so I’ll have to throw you out. I’m Marco Bodt, and this,” he grabbed a pen from the dashboard and started scribbling on Jean’s arm, “is my number. Call me.”

Jean blinked and offered his hand, “Jean. Kirstein. Talk to you later, I guess.”

Marco smiled again, shaking his hand, “You better.”

Jean leapt out of the car, a huge smile stuck on his face. He waited on the curb for another twenty minutes before Eren – yes, definitely Eren – pulled up. He chucked his case in the back and collapsed into the passenger seat, “You. Fucking. Bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my insta.
> 
> Wagon Wheels for reading, kudos, and comments.


End file.
